


Bleach 0, side-C

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Промежуток между аркой Арранкаров и аркой Фулбрингеров</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach 0, side-C

«Все меняется. 

Хотим мы этого или нет. Вечная смена Луны и Солнца в небе, летний дождь и осенняя сырость, первый снег — мы живем в мире, который не зависит от нас, уверенные в том, что он вращается вокруг нас. 

Мы беспомощны».

Ичиго возвращается со школы. Рыжий закат задорно щурится сквозь облака, расцвечивая асфальт яркими пятнами. Привычная дорога, сонный квартал. Продавец из магазина всякой всячины на углу снова попытается всучить ему какую-то дрянь и не отвяжется пока не получит по шее. На ограде дома, который стоит на перекрестке, наверняка снова спит кошка. Возле самой ограды, под фонарем снова стоит стеклянная бутылка с цветами. Ичиго останавливается рядом каждый раз — поправить бутылку, долить в нее воды или оставить какую-нибудь старую игрушку. Скромное подношение в память о мертвых душах. Возле этого ничем не примечательного столба постоянно гибнут дети. Год назад это была девочка. Ичиго прекрасно помнит ее короткое розовое платье и два смешных хвостика с совсем детскими резинками. На них были пластиковые клубничины — с белым кончиком и круглыми черными капельками семечек. Девочка выбежала на дорогу за кошкой. В итоге кошка сейчас спокойно спит на ограде, а девочка мертва. Ее привезли к ним, ведь их больница всего в одном квартале отсюда, и не успели спасти, а Ичиго думал о том, что на ее месте вполне могла оказаться Юзу. И знал, что от этой девочки не осталось совсем ничего — тело стало белым дымом и пеплом, а душа... Тихая, скромная девчонка с двумя смешными хвостиками, которая всегда поджидала его после школы, чтобы рассказать дневные новости и любила космеи, которые он безбожно рвал со школьной клумбы, оставалась живой даже после смерти. За ней не пришли шинигами, ее дух не успокоился сам. Ее съел Пустой.

«Все повторяется. Это происходит вне нашего желания. После зимы всегда будет весна, после дождя - солнце, а ночь сменит день. Похоже на качели - назад-вперед, назад-вперед. Совсем просто. Так проходит наша жизнь».

Прошло не так много времени, чтобы Ичиго успел забыть дурное место возле столба. Он возвращается со школы каждый день, ведя себя так, словно ничего не изменилось — дорога между детским парком и спальным районом петляет, выруливая к набережной. Ичиго проходит мимо столба по привычке, хотя можно срезать путь — он больше не видит призраков, не чувствует даже, но ноги сами несут его к проклятому столбу. Он помнит — цветы появились всего с месяц назад. Каждый раз возвращаясь со школы он идет мимо них и останавливается, рассматривая с пустое место. Полный идиотзизм с какой стороны не посмотри. Он не может видеть, не может знать, но абсолютно уверен, что за столбом снова прячется дух. Странное чувство. Такое же, какое появляется, когда Исида или Чад, или Иноуэ внезапно срываются посередине урока. Ичиго знает зачем они уходят, но не чувствует ничего — ни зависти, ни тоски, это не похоже даже на то, будто бы он скучает по прежним временам. Ни-че-го. Только странная пустота, словно исчезло что-то важное, а ты не просто не заметил пропажи, но даже забыл о существовании этого важного. Ему нравится его обычная жизнь простого человека, у него куча планов на будущее, но... Людям всегда чего-то не хватает. Если светит солнце, они будут жаловаться на жару и хотеть дождя. Если пойдет дождь, то зонтики-калоши сразу потеряют свою привлекательность, зато вспомнится сырость и простуда. Денег всегда будет мало, еда недостаточно вкусной, девушка не достаточно красивой. Это так же естественно, как смена дня и ночи, а поэтому не стоит обращать внимание.   
Ичиго идет мимо, не оглядываясь на цветы, а из-за фонарного столба ему вслед смотрит большими прозрачными глазами мертвый ребенок. 

«Движение это жизнь, а остановка - смерть. Неважно, что мы чувствуем, мы продолжаем идти вперед, так как велит нам наше сердце».

Ичиго помнит, что никогда не хотел быть особенным — все эти духи здорово раздражали и доставали, и он всегда знал, что рано или поздно это ничем хорошим это не кончится. Слишком много проблем. Он не хотел быть не таким как все, не хотел невероятных талантов, не мечтал стать супер героем. 

Ему просто не нравилось быть беспомощным.

Ичиго останавливается возле столба и поправляет сумку на плече. За его спиной пламенеет закат, а легкий ветерок треплет тонкие травинки одуванчиков — в этом году они ранние, несколько цветков в банке уже обросли белой шапкой. Он опускается на корточки и кладет пару конфет на парапет.

— Если тебе станет скучно — найди парней в черном, — говорит он в пустоту, — а если увидишь большую тварь в маске — беги. Со всей скорости.

Тень от столба удлиняется, свет фонаря мигает когда в него врезается залетная мошка. Ичиго идет домой.

Все как раньше — он по-прежнему не хочет быть особенным, у него по-прежнему есть что защищать. 

Он снова чувствует себя беспомощным.


End file.
